This disclosure relates to monitoring the hydration of organisms.
Many species of organisms are largely water. The amount and/or disposition of water in an individual organism (i.e., the hydration of the organism) is often correlated with the health of the individual organism. For example, an excess or a scarcity of water can be indicative of acute and/or chronic disease states.
One example of such an acute disease state is acute dehydration. Dehydration is the excessive depletion of body water. There are a number of causes of acute dehydration including heat exposure, prolonged vigorous exercise, and diuretics. For example, the US Air Force Field Manual (FM 3-04.301- Aeromedical Training for Flight Personnel) describes that when ambient temperature is increased above 82-84° F., sweat production by humans increases abruptly and dehydration may result. Humidity can also impact sweat production and lead to dehydration. For example, with 115° F. and 10% humidity, a human can function normally with water and salt replenishment. However when humidity is 80%, the same person can become incapacitated within 30 minutes at 115° F. due to excessive depletion of body water.
One example of a chronic disease state associated with an excess of water is pulmonary edema. Pulmonary edema is the extravascular accumulation of fluid in the lungs. There are a number of causes of pulmonary edema including mitral stenosis or left ventricular failure. Pulmonary edema can be associated with congestive heart failure.
Another example of such a chronic disease state is hyperhydration. Hyperhydration is a state in which the body includes an excessive amount of water. In patients undergoing kidney dialysis, hyperhydration may lead to hypertension and increased mortality.